1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the monitoring and controlling of a computer server. More particularly, the present invention relates to the monitoring and controlling of a computer server via system management features which may include performance monitoring, fault monitoring, security monitoring, configuration monitoring, and accounting monitoring. Although the described embodiment is described in terms of an IBM PC/AT-compatible computer server, the system management apparatus and method described herein are not limited to an IBM PC/AT-compatible computer nor is it limited to a computer server. For example, a stand-alone computer may use the apparatus and method described herein for improved reliability, accessibility, and serviceability.
2. Description of Related Art
As personal computers (PCs), such as the IBM PC/AT-compatible personal computers, have become more popular in recent years, a need for improved ways of accessing and sharing data has arisen. Nowadays, many computer systems are linked via networks--for example, a hardwired local area network (LAN) such as Ethernet, a telephone modem link, or other conventional data communications network.
Due to its ever-decreasing price and ever-increasing capabilities, the PC becomes more and more attractive as a replacement for the older and more expensive mainframe computers. Today, a networked PC server can provide much of the capability that a mainframe once provided. A PC server allows other networked PCs to run applications residing only on the PC server. These networked PCs, or PC clients, can access shared data which reside only on the PC server. Furthermore, these networked PC clients may be remote, that is, they need not be located in physical proximity to the PC server.
However, since multiple remote PC clients may rely on a single computer server, a method of improving the reliability of the computer server is desired. One way of monitoring and controlling the state of the PC server is by coupling a system management agent to the computer server via the I/O bus of the computer server. The system management agent is able to monitor and control the computer server through its access to the I/O bus. However, this method only gives a limited ability for monitoring and controlling the computer server since the system management agent may use only those data/address access and transfer mechanisms that are defined by the I/O bus and no others.